Survivors: A Star Wars Story
by The-Story-Man1
Summary: Set 5 years after The empire strikes back. After coming back from the dead years after the battle of Hoth, 1 man must try to survive the harsh dangers and make allies with others in order to get off. But like always nothing goes the way anyone plans. I got a bad feeling about this.
1. prologue

**Hi everyone StoryMan1 here. I have come to the wonderful world of** **fan to bring you my stories from Deviantart and bring them here. 2 reasons why; 1: i'm not getting that many views and credit on my page, and 2: I'm scared Article 13 could be the death of Deviantart. For that I bring my storys from there to here. This story was made with love and awesomeness so plz no hate. With all being said, I will update when I get the chance and I'll see ya'll later!**

 **Star wars is owned by Lucusfilms and Disney. All oc's here belong to me.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

I remembered it as if it was yesterday, considering that I became unconscious from the fight… I was leaving the base in my snowspeeder with my co-pilot Jeylk to deal with an imperial attack. We were dealing with AT-AT walkers, the biggest and baddest weapons the Empire made, besides the Death Star. I remember heading towards the walker's legs, so we could tow cable it. But instead of us hitting it, it hit us from the sides. Our ship kept going far from the battle, heading for a huge rock. I looked over my shoulder and called out to Jeylk, but wasn't waking up. "Jeylk, Jeylk its me Clonner", I said, "we need to g-" and then darkness. I thought we heading towards death.

* * *

I woke up, seeing a light, thinking this was the good sight of the afterlife (the guys back at the base called it Heaven, the most beautiful place ever). I tried moving towards the light, but I was unable to move. Another thing that surprised me was the smell, instead of wonderful scents, it smelled like smoke. I soon realized the light was the sun and the smell was sparking wires.

I screeched like a mynock being shot, when I saw the sparks. I panicked as I reached for the 'eject' button. When the glass was fully lifted, water dripped on my head, but I was more focused on escaping. I jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground, it was covered in snow. I never thought in my years as a pilot that I'd ever be thankful for the ground, more or less. Though the snow is a soft landing, it got in my suit and helmet, freezing me.

As I got up, I looked back at the speeder, which was in horrible condition. And then it caught on fire…. Knowing my co-pilot was now gone, I went and looked at the horizon. But I didn't have time for scenery. I took of my helmet and started activating the communicator to call the base for a pick up. "Echo Base, this is black 2 calling in. My speeder has crashed and my co-pilot is down. Calling in for a search and rescue. I need a pick up and if possible a medic droid, over." There was no reply, just static. I tried again, "Echo Base, do you copy?" Again, static.

I had so many questions. Did the Empire win the battle? How long have I been out cold? Am I the only Rebel on the entire planet? I knew something was up… and I'm gonna find out, Empire or not. So I went to the airspeeder, grabbing my blaster that fell from the cockpit(I keep it with me at all times in case of imperials or pranksters), put on my helmet, and went out looking for some sign of the base. As I moved, the same question kept echoing in my head: Am I the only rebel here? All that I knew is that it was gonna be a long trip. Lucky me.

I looked back at Jeylk one last time and sighed, leaving my friend and comrade behind the fire. "I'll be back for you, I promise," and so I left to force knows where. The only thing worse than walking in the snow, is doing it alone.


	2. Chapter 1

I have been getting warm… well as warm as it can get on the most coldest planet in the outer rim. It has been surprisingly warm these few hours with not a single storm in sight. Heck I think I saw a icicle…dripping. I think this is what some of the guys meant by the "global warming" which comes every 18 or so years. And I thought they were saying that because they were drinking too much. Or was it me since I drank more than 25 bottle of Godox.

I looked around for shelter and found a cave somewhere in the ground. Now I know that in the rules for Hoth survival, you should never go into caves, but even in the 'global warming' Hoth is a planetary ice box. I thought to myself 'do I risk it?' Screw it, I have to get to the base alive.

I jumped down to see a cave roughly the size of the barracks. But you know what they say, size doesn't matter.  
Upon entering the cave I started to feel warm, and more warmer as I went deeper. When I got to the far end, It looked like an actual bunker with a… heater? And it was in perfect condition! I looked around more closely at the bunker and It hit me, I was in a walker.  
I then heard footsteps coming a way. I grabbed my blaster and pointed it at the door. A stormtrooper came out and noticed me, pointing his blaster at me. We both stand and stared at each other for half and hour in silence. Eventually, we put our blasters down.

I started to take off my helmet, hoping to calm her down. "Hey, I'm Clonner." I wonder what the flote I was saying AND doing. This was a stormtrooper for force sakes! It's suicide telling an Imperial their name! I waited for the enviable, but it never came. She took her helmet off and said "My names TK-1977, but my real name is Aimee."

I was still. She was… something. She had black hair, amber eyes, and a scar stretching from the left to the right sides of her face. She knew what I was thinking as she stared at me. It's like she was a Jedi and was looking into my soul, learning everything about my from my mind. I'm not gonna tell you what I was thinking.

"Are all rebels this stupid?" "Hey! I find that real offensive, you know! If we're all stupid, are all stormtroopers this dull and rude as well?" She growled at me like a rancor. I didn't flinch, to show her who's tougher and braver, but she never gave into that, "Alright 'tough guy,' you wanna prove your tough? Go get us food." I blinked. She thinks there is FOOD out there? This is an ice planet for force sakes. Was she serious?

She started to laugh uncontrollably at a perfect pitch like she was Rihanca. "You face is so..stupid HAHAHAHAHA ahhhh…. but seriously, their maybe some rations from some of the other walkers. Good luck." She handed me a backpack and pushed me forcefully out. Really? REALLY?! 'Well this is a start,' I guessed.

* * *

'This couldn't get any worse,' I thought as I wandered in the cold. I searched…. 3 WALKERS and NONE had any FOOD! Is this what she wanted? To go out in the cold and DIE! Now don't go snickering, just because there's no storms and there's a warming at the atmosphere, doesn't mean it's fun to walk in the snow with no clothes to protect you from catching a cold. And doing it ALL ALONE makes it worse. If only she came and helped out instead of shoving me out of the way to think I can do this on my own.

I went to another walker about to give up. I looked at the sunset until I saw a crashed transport, it looked like it never made it out during the attack. 'I bet there's a bantha load of food to keep us feed for weeks.' I immediately ran toward the wreckage, heading to the bottom of the ship to get in. Lucky for me, the entry ramp was lowered. Walking in brought me memories of my first time at the base.

It was a few months after the Death Star blew up when I joined, maybe 18 or nineteen, I was assigned to Echo Base to be an airspeeder pilot. On the way, I was nervous and shaky after running from home, so I mostly kept to myself. I also felt a little queasy.

Then this guy came over to me. He looked my age, blond haired, and a mix of alderaanian and kiffar. He looked over me and sat down. We were silent for a moment till he said, "I'm Jeylk." He put his hand next to me, looking he wanted a handshake. I shook his hand in the end and said, "I'm Clonner, the new airspeeder pilot." He looked at me more for a minute and said, "New guy, right? From Donstaga?" I silently nodded. "Welcome to the rebellion."

We then arrived at the base and landed. The ramp lowered and embraced the cold weather, but I'd rather say attacked by. I shivered like I never had before. Jeylk chuckled saying, "Think this is cold? Besides the showers, this is the warmest place in the base!"

We walked a few meters from the ship and went into the barracks. "I call top bunk," I called out. I got in there and layed down. Jeylk took the bottom one. He then tapped my shoulder and said "You do want to go shooting at the range?" "Uhhhhhhhh…"  
I fell silent on the way over. I've never touched a blaster in my life, and I said yes to go shoot one. When we arrived at the range, he set down a bag on the table. He got out a blaster that I saw mostly everyone at base was carrying. "This is an A280 blaster rifle, a good weapon to an mans arsonal, AND you're gun," he handed me the blaster and I caught it. I looked dumbfounded as to what to do.

He saw my expression and went over to me. "You even know do to turn off safety?" I looked at him blindly not even knowing a blaster can have safety. "You see that button there? Press it and the safety will turn of. But don't turn the nob over there, it can switch from train, stun, and kill." I looked at the gun and pressed the button and I heard a CLICK.

I snapped back into reality to the emptiness of the ship to turn around with a blaster… no wait… two blasters aimed at me. I looked at the guys in front of my wearing masks and speaking some language I didn't understand. I looked at the two and said, "Um…. Basic please?"


	3. Update

**So...this is awkward...but it needs to be done.**

 **So we all are aware of the self-quarantine we're (or most of us) all in. It made me bored and most of all, reflective. I should have been working on these stories more and so I will...but I'll need help and some feedback on ideas.**

 **First, I wish to make a clean slate on this star wars story and reshape it and have its focus on more than one OC. I know it seems like a bad idea to stop working on this story and start from scratch kinda, but that is why I hope to get some feedback from it and see if you're all ok for it.**

 **As for other stories such as New Editions and World of Light alignment,**  
 **they might also have their stories a bit changed in terms of...well that's a secret. As for Amazing Skylanders fantasy and Longer Halloween, they will stay the course I put them on. I will think I will work on one story at a time now.**

 **I also had hopes of bringing a huge story crossing all these stories over along with others but seeing how I'm not that good with keeping up with stories like what I've put up, it will be on hold, and those stories before it may become short stories, but I'll let that also be up to you all.**

 **And finally, I hope to all those, even fans whos never heard of me or hate my stories are ok. These are dark times we're in, especially for places such as the US, China, Spain, and Italy. My hopes and prayers go to all of you at home with boredom and cabin fever, those who have lost family, those who are working in fast food areas and hospitals doing there part to help others, and importantly, those who are sick and in the hospital waiting for treatment or hanging on a thread. My prayers go to all of you and I hope things get better, for all of us.**

 **Until then, this is Story Man saying, goodbye, be safe, and may the force be with us all.**


End file.
